Investigation of the influences of growth hormone, diet, and exercise on regional body fat distribution in obese humans. Consists of 4 treatment regimens in which GH will be examined either alone or in combination with diet and/or exercise. The hypothesis is that regional differences exist in adipose tissue metabolism in response to different stimuli and affect body fat distribution patterns in a regional manner.